41 - Begin Again
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Mark and Cassie move to Dayton, Washington to start over and Lucas's nephew arrives at the ranch to work for the summer after getting in trouble. — Rated K plus for action —


_**Begin Again**_

"I told you we should have said goodbye last night."

"Not a chance." Lucas pulled his son into an embrace, both men struggling to keep their emotions under control. "I love you, Son."

"Love you too, Pa."

"Be sure to wire when you get in."

"We will."

As Lucas said goodbye to Cassie, Mark gave his Ma a hug.

"We're gonna miss you, Ma."

"Be safe... I want all four of you back in one piece!"

"We will be. Love you." Mark gave Milly a kiss on the cheek before turning and approaching his sister, who stood a few feet away, her arms crossed. "Are you still mad at me or are you going to say goodbye?"

Lydia stood there for a long moment before suddenly turning and wrapping her arms around her brother's legs.

"Please don't go!"

Mark knelt down and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"I wish we didn't have to... but we'll be back as soon as we can be."

"Will you come for my birthday?"

"...I don't know. But I do know that we'll write letters... and I bet Micah and Isaac will let you help feed the horses while I'm gone. BlueBoy is also going to need somebody to sneak him some sugar cubes... do you think you can do that for me?"

Lydia nodded as she tightened her arms around her brother.

"You be good for Ma and Pa."

Mark gave his sister a kiss on the head before picking her up and walking to Lucas, who took her. The conductor called for everyone to board and Mark, Cassie, and the boys said their final goodbyes before boarding the train.

Friends and family stood on the platform and waved as the train pulled out of the station, eventually disappearing from sight. The McCains, Micah, and Isaac were still standing on the platform well after the train had pulled out, Milly eventually turning to her husband and putting a hand on his arm.

"Lucas?"

"...Let's go."

The family quietly returned to the buckboards, Isaac and Micah driving Mark and Cassie's while Lucas, Milly, and Lydia took their own. The silence went unbroken for quite some time before Lydia, who had hardly spoken since her tantrum when she found out Mark and Cassie were moving, finally turned to Lucas.

"...Papa, Mark mad at you again?"

The lump in Lucas's throat continued to swell as he answered his daughter.

"...No, sweetie. We already explained to you that Mark and Cassie want to stay, but they can't. ...Mark has a new job."

"But why? Mark not like being a rancher?"

"...It's not that... he loves working with your father," Milly replied.

"Then why did he get a new job?"

Lucas struggled to reply.

"...That's just the way it has to be for now..."

"But why?"

"...Lydia, it's... they just can't live at the ranch right now."

"We do, why can't they?"

"Because they can't!"

"Lucas!"

Lydia scooted closer to her mother as Lucas let out a heavy sigh. Waving Micah and Isaac on, the rancher pulled the buckboard off the side of the road.

"I'm sorry for yelling, sweetheart. Come here."

Lydia tentatively moved closer to Lucas before he picked her up and put her on his lap.

"...Papa wanted to protect you... I don't want you to be scared. But you're old enough to be asking why they had to move and I don't want you getting the wrong ideas. Mark and Cassie love our family very much. They wish they could stay at the ranch. But there's a very bad man who doesn't like Mark very much, and he might come looking for Mark and Cassie."

"...Is he who hurt Cassie?"

Lucas nodded.

"...Papa why don't he like Mark? Why did he hurt Cassie?"

Lucas let out a heavy sigh.

"...Sometimes there are bad men who do mean things for no reason. This man was hurting a lot of people and Mark stopped him. He didn't like that, so he decided to start doing things to hurt Mark and Cassie."

"But you say mean people go to jail. Can't Uncle Johnny take him to jail?"

"We want to, sweetheart, but we have to find him first."

"If we find him, Mark and Cassie and Daniel and Matthew can come home?"

Lucas nodded.

"...Papa, can we go and visit?"

"...I don't know, sweetheart. We'll have to just see."

The rest of the ride home was quiet, no one knowing what to say. After taking care of the teams, Lucas and Isaac rode out to the range and started working the cattle. Isaac could sense the mood Lucas was in and kept to himself, knowing it was a difficult time for the McCains.

A little conversation was had over supper, everyone trying to stay positive, but the dining room seemed so empty without the rest of the family present.

After supper, Milly worked on cleaning the kitchen while Micah read to Lydia and Isaac and Lucas did the barn chores.

After putting Lydia to bed and saying goodnight to Micah, Milly stepped outside and looked around to see her husband on Mark and Cassie's front porch. She crossed the yard and joined her husband, gently putting her hand on his arm. Lucas deeply sighed, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"...Everything's so empty... so quiet," she whispered.

"...After all we've been through... I thought there was nothing left that could make them leave. I wish there was something I could've done to-"

Milly looked to her husband in surprise as she asked, "You're not blaming yourself, are you?"

"No... I know this was Mark and Cassie's decision to make and I know they had to make it. I just wish it wasn't that way."

"... I feel the same way. ...Lucas, how long do you really think it will take?"

"For...?"

"Until they find him?"

"...I don't know. He's been hiding for years. Even when he took Cassie... I don't know how he did it, but there wasn't a trace of them beyond that cabin."

"...Did Mark ever tell you if Cassie... how much she's talked about it... if she's talked about it?"

"...I don't know how much... but he's told me enough... honestly, Milly, I don't know how she survived."

"She looked so... I don't even know how to describe it. Her injuries were..." Milly couldn't find the word. "...And her eyes... they looked so... so broken."

"I thank God she made it through, but it's not going to be easy for her to put behind her."

"...I've had such a difficult time reading Mark since she came home. How is he really doing?"

"I don't know. He's been so strong for her... but deep inside... I know he's heartbroken over what she went through. The last week, week and a half he hasn't really opened up about it... and with them leaving... I'm especially concerned. He won't have anyone to talk to."

"Does he still blame himself?"

"...Probably, knowing Mark. I wish I could've gotten him to see otherwise before they left."

"...All we can do is hope and pray." Milly looked up at her husband and knew there was more. "...What else, Lucas?"

"...The hardest part about this is not knowing when... or even if they'll come back."

"Don't go there. They will come back... it's just a matter of time."

"...You know, I thought about us packing up and moving out there with them..."

"Lucas, we can't do that!"

"I know. Then I remembered that he's not my little boy anymore and that I have a ranch to run, family to support, and responsibilities in North Fork to take care of. I just wish there was another way."

"...We all do, Lucas. We all do..."

**1MC1**

Cassie watched as her husband continued to stare out the window, North Fork disappearing from view.

"Papa, can you-"

"Daniel, don't bother your Papa right now."

"...It's alright, Cass. What do you need, Partner?"

"Can you read me?"

"Sure." Mark picked his son up and put him on his lap. "Which story do you want?"

"'Ankenstein!"

"What did you just say?" Cassie asked with raised eyebrows.

"'Ankenstein!"

"Just how does he know what that book is?"

"It was Uncle Johnny, not me," Mark replied with raised hands.

"And just when did you let your uncle read "Frankenstein" to our son?"

"I didn't have anything to do with it. While Laura was in labor and I was at Merar's, Johnny read it to the kids when they woke up from their naps. I found them in the front room when I got back."

"...No 'ankenstein?" Daniel asked.

"No," Cassie firmly replied.

"How about another one?"

"Nonsense?"

"Alright, Mr. Lear's Book of Nonsense it is."

Mark reached into a carpet bag and pulled out the book before he began reading to both of his sons.

Mark and Cassie spent the morning and early afternoon keeping Daniel and Matthew entertained. When the boys finally fell asleep, Cassie watched as Mark's gaze shifted to the passing countryside. After a long silence, Cassie couldn't take it anymore.

"...Mark, I'm sorry."

Mark turned to his wife, his brow furrowed in confusion. His expression then softened and he put his arm around Cassie and pulled her close.

"No, Cass. We already agreed that we weren't going to sit here and blame ourselves. We're in this together."

"But I'm taking you away from-"

"I chose to leave. We're going to miss everyone back home, but as long as we're together, I'm happy. It's going to be an adjustment, but I don't want you to sit here and feel guilty because I told you we were moving." Mark briefly paused. "...Cass... I'm doing this to protect our family, and we aren't going back until I think it's safe. ...But I never asked you how you felt about it. You just nodded and went along with it. I'm sorry..."

"...I didn't really want to talk about it. This was what I wanted... I didn't feel safe in North Fork... but I feel like I'm taking you and the boys away from the family."

"You did no such thing. Reaper is the one to blame for all of this, no one else."

Cassie looked deep into her husband's eyes as she took his hand.

"...Mark, do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do...?"

With concern in her voice, Cassie asked, "Then you're honestly done blaming yourself?"

Mark nodded and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"...I wanted to blame myself for the longest time... I can't tell you how much I hurt for you... but I finally had to admit that it wasn't my fault. That there wasn't anything I could have done. I knew that if I didn't let myself accept the truth... I knew that I would end up in a bad place and end up hurting our marriage... hurting you."

"Mark, I still don't understand... why blame yourself in the first place?"

"...I think what it boils down to is that if I were to blame, that means it could have been prevented... and that I could prevent it from happening again. But I can't... and I think that's the hardest piece of the puzzle to accept."

Cassie gave her husband a kiss, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"...We haven't talked about you."

"About me?"

"I saw it in your eyes when I woke up... I wasn't the only person Reaper hurt... and yet I'm the only person you and I have really talked about. I'm sure you talked to your Pa, but... Mark, I can handle it if we need to talk… as husband and wife."

"Tonight," Mark whispered. "After the boys are asleep and we're alone..."

The train continued through the countryside for several more hours, pulling into its final station shortly before ten o'clock. The McCains along with a few other travelers made their way to the hotel and registered before settling into their room. It didn't take long to put the boys back to sleep, and soon Mark and Cassie were preparing for bed.

After she finished braiding her hair, Cassie walked to the bed and got underneath the covers beside her husband. Mark reached out and put a hand to his wife's face, very faint bruises still visible.

"...I was terrified," Mark finally said. "Laura... Laura had told me what this man was capable of. I didn't know what he was going to do to you. I... I didn't know if he was going to... to kill you... or... or..." Mark shuttered to say it. "...Or sell you like he did Laura... or... do what he did with you. ...When Pa and I got back to the cabin... I saw the blood and... it killed me. I thought you were most likely dead. Pa kept telling me we didn't know... but... Cass, either way..."

A tear fell from Mark's eye as Cassie gently put a hand to his cheek.

"I thought I would never see you again. It was like my whole world was shattered. ...To be honest, it was a whole week until I even started paying any attention to the boys... I just... I broke..."

Cassie patiently waited, her heart breaking as she understood the pain her husband had felt.

"... I don't know what I would've done without Ma and Pa... but at the same time... all I wanted to do was run away and never come back home. And Daniel..." Mark let out a heavy sigh. "I hurt him so much... I was so stupid..."

"...You were grieving."

"...When I saw you lying on the floor... I was so relieved, yet so worried at the same time... everything stopped. ...Cassie, I've felt so helpless all this time. I couldn't find you. I couldn't help you. When you finally woke all I could do was hold you and... and listen to you cry..."

"And that was what I needed. I can't imagine how hard that was on you. But thank you for being so gentle... and patient... and... and kind. You never pushed me. You just supported me. And that was all I could ask for."

Mark pulled his wife into his arms, kissing the back of her head.

"Cassie, you mean everything to me. I couldn't imagine living life without you… I tried to just take one day at a time, but… everywhere I looked, you were there and… it hurt. Matthew… it was so hard rocking him to sleep as he cried for you. Daniel was so… angry at first. Then we straightened things out and he was better but… I'm no mother. I thought like me, the boys would have to grow up without one… without you. Cassie, if he had… if he had killed you…"

Cassie took Mark's hand and squeezed it.

"He didn't, Mark. I'm here."

There was a long silence before Mark spoke again.

"I'm warning you now, I'm going to be overprotective for quite a while."

"Mr. McCain, you can be overprotective for as long as you need to be."

"...Can I get that in writing?"

Mark and Cassie chuckled, Cassie turning around to give her husband a kiss. As they parted, she looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you."

**2MC2 **

Mark, Cassie, and the boys were back on the train early the following morning. There weren't many passengers to begin with, but the seats undoubtedly would fill throughout the day.

After lunch, Mark took Daniel for a walk, hoping to get some of the toddler's energy out so he would take a nap. Upon Daniel's request, Mark took his son outside for a few minutes and the child watched in awe as the land quickly passed them.

"Papa, 'ook! 'Orses!"

"That's right, those are horses."

"When me ride?"

"Oh I think it'll be a few years yet before your Ma lets me put you on a horse by yourself, but I think you're getting plenty big enough that you can start riding in the saddle with me every now and again."

"Wi' Gan'Pa, too?"

Mark's eyes briefly grew distant and sad before returning his attention to his son.

"Yeah, when we go back home, you can ride with Grandpa, too."

"When we go 'ome?"

"...It might be a while. But we're going to have a good time in Washington."

"...Papa?"

"Yes?"

"...Mama not leave again?"

"No, no..." Mark tightly wrapped his arms around his son. "Mama's not ever going to leave again."

"Why Mama leave? Me bad?"

Mark's heart sank as he realized that his son was also looking for answers to "why?"

"No, Daniel. Your Ma loves you and your brother so very much. Remember what Mama told you? A very bad man came and took her away and wouldn't let her come home."

"...He come because me bad?"

"No. This isn't your fault. He was just a bad man who did mean things and it has nothing to do with you. Your Ma and I will always, always love you and we won't leave you."

"He come again?"

"No, he isn't. That's why we're going to Washington, so he can't hurt your Mama."

"How long Mama better?"

"A few more weeks and she won't hurt anymore."

"Me not like Mama 'urt... she sad."

Mark faintly smiled at his son's sensitive heart. As the train slowed to take on water, Mark asked, "You know what might make her feel better?"

"What?"

"Why don't we pick some flowers for your Ma when the train stops?"

With a wide grin, Daniel nodded. When the train stopped to take on water a few minutes later, Mark carried his son off the train and helped him gather a small bouquet of wild flowers. They stepped back on shortly before the train started off again and returned to their seats.

"Mama, this for you!"

Cassie looked up to see her son holding flowers for her. She faintly smiled and gave him a kiss before taking the bouquet.

"That was so sweet of you, thank you."

"They 'elp you be better?"

"They most certainly do! Now, why don't I read you and Matthew a book before you get some sleep?"

"I 'ave to?"

"Yes," Cassie chuckled.

After the boys finally fell asleep, Mark laid Daniel on the seat across from them before taking Matthew from his wife.

"Cass, what is it? Did something happen while I was gone?"

"It's nothing..."

"Cassie, please?"

"...A passenger looked like him, that's all."

"Where?"

The alarm could be heard in Mark's voice.

"It wasn't him. It just looked like him from the back. ...Mark... do you... do you think I'm paranoid?"

"Paranoid? What would make you..." Mark quieted as he realized the answer to his question. "Micah?"

"Whether Micah had said anything or not... do you think I'm paranoid?"

"No, Cassie. It's going to take a while for us to relax, but after what happened, it's only natural. You are not paranoid."

Cassie laid her head on Mark's shoulder, replying in a whisper.

"...I wish I could forget..."

Moving Matthew to one arm, Mark pulled his wife close and kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be alright; we'll get through this."

After another day of travel, the McCains finally arrived in Washington. They spent the night at the Waitsburg Hotel, rising early the following morning to catch the stage. As Mark was helping the driver with the luggage, Cassie got the boys settled inside the stage and saw that they would be traveling with an older couple. Before she could say anything, Daniel loudly asked, "Mama who that?"

Cassie sighed in embarrassment and a little bit of frustration before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Oh, posh," the woman cheerfully replied. "Little minds and mouths can hardly be controlled." She turned to Daniel as she went on, "I'm Mrs. Donavan. Just who would you be, young man?"

When Daniel hesitated, Cassie told her son to answer the woman.

"...Daniel," he quietly replied.

"Well, Daniel, it's very nice to meet you. This is my husband, Mr. Donavan. Just who did you bring along with you today?"

"...That my Mama, that my b'other," he answered, pointing. "An' my Papa come, too!"

"Well, I look forward to meeting him." Mrs. Donavan turned to Cassie and smiled. "I'm Rose, this is my husband, Martin."

"A pleasure to meet you both. I'm Cassie McCain and my husband..." Cassie was interrupted as the door opened and Mark stepped inside, picking Daniel up and sitting down with him. "And this is my husband, Mark. Mark, this is Mr. and Mrs. Donavan."

"Please," the man began, "Rose and Martin will do just fine."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Mark replied. "How far are you folks traveling?"

"Just to Dayton," Martin answered. "We're just returning from visiting our eldest son's family. And you?"

"Well, looks like we're going to be getting off with you," Mark replied. "We're moving to Dayton."

"Oh, wonderful! Where are you from originally?" Rose inquired.

"...New Mexico. How long have you folks lived in Dayton?"

"Well I've been there my whole life; Martin arrived... forty some years ago. He was just supposed to temporarily fill in until they found a permanent doctor, but..."

"But some redhead talked me into staying and proposing to her."

"Martin, you know very well that's not how it happened!"

Mark and Cassie chuckled as the stage started moving forward.

"What brings your family to our small town?" Martin asked.

"I got a temporary job working for the Pinkertons."

"New Mexico a little too warm for you?"

"...Something like that."

"Do you have a place to live yet?" Rose asked.

Mark turned to Cassie to let her reply.

"...The Agency owns a house in town and is letting us stay there for the time being."

"Oh, how wonderful! I was hoping you were going to say that, we'll be neighbors!"

"Someone else can finally milk that mangy cow..." Martin teasingly mused.

"Oh, it's not that bad! You just have to give the poor animal some love!"

"...What cow?" Mark asked.

"The Agency owns a milking cow and some chickens... Jamison never lived there and asked if we wouldn't mind feeding and taking care of the livestock in exchange for the milk and eggs. The Agency even provided the feed... but that cow never cooperates with me. It doesn't have any problems with Rose, but..."

"You just don't have enough patience."

"There's not enough hours in the day for there to be time to be patient with that stupid cow!"

Rose, Mark, and Cassie all laughed as the stage went over a large bump in the road.

"Mark, have you always worked for the Agency or did you do something before this?"

"I've done a few cases for them, but this is the first time I'll be working full time for them. My Pa and I worked a ranch before this."

"What made you decide to leave?"

"...It was just time. We hated to leave, but it was what we needed to do."

"How big is Dayton?" Cassie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I'd say about three hundred," Rose replied. "Although with us having the only court house for miles around, there's usually quite a crowd passing through."

"You said your job was only temporary," Martin began, "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Well the job is for about two months, after that I'll look around for some more work... not exactly sure how long we'll be staying."

"Sounds like you don't like staying in one place very long," Rose commented. "I had a brother that was like that... always moving from one place to the next. Didn't see him very often, but moving around was what made him happy. You ever plan on settling down?"

"...When we can."

As the stage continued to jostle its passengers, Mark and Cassie continued conversation with the Donavans, who eventually realized that the young couple preferred not to talk about their past. Five hours after leaving the depot in Waitsburg, the stage finally arrived in Dayton.

"Would you like some help getting your things to the house?" Martin offered.

"Thank you, but we just have a few bags... the rest of it is coming by freight wagon later this week. I have to meet Mr. Jamison at the hotel, anyway."

"Would you like to come over for supper?" Rose invited.

"Oh, we couldn't put you out," Cassie replied. "You just got back from a long trip!"

"I'll be making supper anyway and I'm sure you don't want to spend your first afternoon here shopping! Please, we'd be delighted to have you."

"Indeed," Martin added.

Cassie looked to Mark in askance.

"...Thank you. What time?"

"Six o'clock should give you plenty of time to get settled," Rose replied. "We live just next door to where you'll be staying. Our house is the one with the big rap-around porch."

"We'll see you this evening, then," Mark replied before shaking Martin's hand.

The McCains and Donavans said goodbye before Mark and Cassie took their boys to the hotel where they were greeted by a short, middle-aged man on crutches.

"You must be Mark McCain." The man put one of his crutches aside and shook Mark's hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Mr. Jamison, I'd like you to meet my wife, Cassie, and our boys, Daniel and Matthew."

"A pleasure, ma'am. And please, Gordon is fine. How was the trip?"

"Long," Mark chuckled. "But good. We're glad to finally be here."

"Why don't I show you all to the house, and then I'll let you get settled in?"

Jamison walked the family a few blocks over, telling them about Dayton as they went.

"...And that right there is where Doc Donavan and his wife live... though I'm sure Rose probably already invited you to dinner... they were supposed to be coming back on the stage today."

"That she did," Mark replied with a nod.

The man handed Mark the keys to the house and Mark unlocked the door before letting everyone else in. Jamison gave them a quick tour of the house, finishing in the kitchen.

"It's been quite a while since anyone has lived here so I checked most things over yesterday... the pump is out, new part should arrive next week. Until then, there's a well out back by the barn. Everything else should be in working order."

"Thank you for showing us around," Cassie replied with a smile.

"My pleasure. Mark, I'll let you and your family get settled in... I can show you around the office tomorrow morning... eight o'clock?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Gordon."

"No problem at all. You folks have a good day."

Mark and Cassie said goodbye to the man and saw him out. As the door shut behind him, Cassie looked up at her husband.

"...Did we really just do this?"

"...It's going to be alright," Mark replied, putting his hands on her shoulders. "As long as we're together."

Mark and Cassie came together, giving each other a kiss.

"Eww!"

Mark and Cassie turned to see Daniel covering his eyes and laughed when Matthew mimicked his brother.

"Well, I guess we might as well get unpacked."

"...Mark, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"You told your Pa you'd wire when we got in. He's going to worry if he doesn't get a wire in the next hour."

"They won't be in town today, it's Monday."

"I'm sure that's exactly where he is right now. In town, waiting for your telegram."

"...Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on boys, we're gonna take another walk."

**3MC3**

Lucas and Isaac entered the kitchen after finishing the barn chores to find Milly putting breakfast on the table.

"Morning, Lucas-boy, Isaac," Micah called as he looked up from reading his newspaper.

"Morning," Lucas replied. "Milly, is Lydia still not up?"

"I told her she could play in the front room until breakfast was ready."

"I'll get her."

Lucas walked to the front room to find Lydia standing on the couch, looking out the window.

"Well, what is Little Miss McCain up to this morning?"

Lydia turned around and looked at Lucas for a long moment before answering.

"...Papa, I miss Mark and Cassie."

Lucas let out a deep sigh and sat down beside his daughter, picking her up and setting her on his lap.

"I miss them too, sweetheart."

"Why can't we go where they went?"

"...Your brother and I have lived here a long time and worked hard so we could keep the ranch. We have to stay here and keep things going so when the time is right, Mark and his family can come back home."

"I want them to come home, now..."

"...We all do, but they can't." Lucas waited a few moments before continuing. "I have a few errands to run in town this afternoon, how would you like to go with me?"

Lydia's eyes lit up as she looked up at Lucas.

"Really?"

"You can even ride in the saddle with me."

"...Do you think Mama will be sad if we leave her here?"

"I think she'll understand. Come on, let's go eat breakfast."

Lucas picked his daughter up and carried her to the front room where Lydia announced to Milly that she was going into town with Lucas that afternoon.

"Well, that sounds like fun."

"You won't be sad?"

"Oh, I think I'll be alright," Milly chuckled. "...Lucas, what do you have to do in town?"

"I have to take some horseshoes and ax blades to Nils."

"When you reply to Mark's wire, tell them I send my love."

"I will."

After breakfast, Lucas and Isaac rode out to the range. As the morning wore on, Lucas could tell that something was on the young man's mind.

"Something you want to talk about, Isaac?"

"...No, no..."

"You sure seem quite preoccupied this morning, you sure?"

"Well, I... you see... Mr. McCain... my father... well he died before I could really... well... um..."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is about a girl?"

"...Yes sir. My father had always talked about arranging a marriage for me before we headed out west... and we never talked about... well... how one really goes about it if they... if they wanted to go courting someone..."

Lucas chuckled, shaking his head.

"You sound just about as nervous as Mark did when he asked for my blessing to marry Cassie. Who are you wanting to call on?"

"...Elizabeth Young. ...I know we're both a mite young, but... but do you think Mr. Young... do you think he would let me court Elizabeth?"

"...I reckon so. You've proved yourself over the last few months, not only to me, but the townsfolk as well. And as to your ages... Tim and Samantha married young... I think he'd understand."

"...How would I go about it?"

"...Be respectful, make sure you take this seriously and show him that you are serious about it. I'd find a time to meet with him and explain your intentions and ask for permission."

"...What if he says no?"

"You won't know until you ask. And even then, there's nothing that says you can't ask again."

"Were you... nervous?"

"I definitely was..." Lucas laughed as he remembered the way he had fumbled over his words. "But for some reason they both still said yes."

"If... if Mr. Young did give permission... do you think it'd be too early for me to ask her to the summer social?"

"No, but it is still a month away. You might ask to accompany her to the school's graduation ceremony, first."

"Oh, yeah..." A look of panic suddenly came over Isaac's face. "What if SHE says no?!"

"I don't think that's going to happen. I think she's as taken with you as you are with her."

"How would you know?"

"Isaac, you're not as discreet as you think. I see the way you look, the way you both look when you talk in town. I think she can't wait for you to get around to asking for her father's blessing."

"...Would it be alright if I took Wednesday off?"

"Sure." Lucas chuckled as the men got back to work.

When the rancher returned home early that afternoon, Lydia was excitedly waiting for him and ran outside as he dismounted.

"Papa, can we go now?"

"You both need something to eat, first," Milly called from the sitting room.

Lucas picked Lydia up and walked inside.

"Milly, if you don't already have lunch ready, I think I'll treat our Little Miss McCain to lunch at the hotel."

"Alright; you two have a good time."

"Bye Mama!"

Lucas carried his daughter back outside and put her on top of Razor before mounting up behind her. He urged the horse forward, digging his heels into Razor's flanks.

"Papa, when Mark was little, did he ride with you?"

"Yes he did... he loved horses. I don't think he was even quite your age before he asked about riding his own horse."

"...But wasn't he scared? Horses are... big..."

"I think he was too excited to be scared."

"Papa when can I help you with the cows?"

"Oh, it'll be a few years. Besides, you'll be starting school this fall, you'll be too busy having fun with your cousins and friends."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because learnin' is important. It's good for you to know how to read and write."

"But Maddy said it's not fun."

"Oh, it'll be plenty of fun, you just have to give it a chance."

"How long do I have to go?"

"Well... you'll go until you're about Isaac's age... maybe a little younger."

"But that's a long time!"

"But I think you'll come to enjoy it."

"Papa, how come I don't have more brothers or sisters?"

Surprised by his daughter's question, it took Lucas a few moments to respond.

"...That's just the way things happened to be."

"Well can't Mama just have more babies?"

"...You see, Lydia... as women get older, they stop being able to have babies... and I think your Mama is just about at the point where she can't have babies anymore."

"Well that's not fair. What about you? Can't you have a baby then?"

Lucas laughed long and hard over his daughter's question.

"No, no Lydia..." Lucas continued to laugh. "Men can't have babies... that's something only you women can do."

"Why?"

"That's just the way God made it."

"Well why'd he do that?"

"You'll understand when you're older..."

Upon arriving in town, Lucas first dropped off the ax blades and horse shoes with Nils before he and Lydia walked over to the telegraph office.

"Lucas, just in time. Mark just wired," Amos greeted as he handed him the telegram.

"Papa, what's it say?"

"It says that they safely made it there and that they all send their love and can't wait to come back home."

Lucas wrote out a reply and gave it to Amos. Lydia watched as the man returned to the desk and started to send the telegram.

"Papa, what's Mr. Amos doing that for?"

"Well, when you send a telegram, you push that button there to make little noises that travel down the wire. The telegraph operator at the other end listens to the sounds and writes down the message."

"But how do they know what it means?"

"There's a different pattern for each letter, and so they listen to the patterns and write down the letters to make words."

"Do we get to learn that in school?"

"...You'll learn the letters and words, but all the sounds are a little complicated."

"Do you know how to do it?"

"I don't remember enough for it to be any good. I think your brother does, though."

"When Mark comes home, do you think he could teached me?"

"Teach you. Maybe, we'll have to see."

Lucas took Lydia over to the hotel for lunch where they were greeted by Lou, who handed Lucas a letter.

"It's good ta see the both of ya. Lucas, this letter came in for ya this mornin'."

"Papa, who it's from?"

"It's from your Uncle Noah..."

"Ya sound surprised," Lou commented.

"I just haven't heard from him in quite a few years."

"He was just here... oh, that's right... you and Milly were over in Vendix when they came. They really were a lovely couple. And Rees..." Lou chuckled and shook her head. "Some of the ideas that boy had..."

"Mark told me," Lucas chuckled in agreement. "Mind if we steal a table?"

"Certainly, go right ahead. I'll be in ta take your order in just a minute."

Lucas enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with his daughter, his heart warming every time she smiled up at him with her bright blue eyes. Before leaving town he took her to the general store and let her pick out some candy before they headed home.

That evening after Lucas had put his daughter to bed, he walked out to the front porch and sat down to read the letter from his late wife's brother.

"Dear Lucas,

I hope this letter finds you and your family well. I apologize for not keeping up with you through the years... we certainly have missed you and Mark. Miriam and I were sorry to have missed seeing you and your wife when we came to visit a few years ago, but Johnny has told me that she recovered well and I was glad to hear it.

The children are all doing well, and all but Rees are now married and off the farm... which brings me to my reason for writing you. I apologize that this letter comes with a request, and a rather imposing one at that, but I don't know what else to do.

Rees has fallen into rather bad company over the last few months. His mother and I tried to warn him and steer him clear of the friends he was making, but he went against our wishes and continued to keep company with a rather questionable group of people. Last week, our concerns became a reality as Rees and several other young men his age were caught breaking into one of the businesses in town. Thankfully, the owner was rather lenient and agreed to each of the boys paying a heavy fine. However, I don't think making Rees stay here to pay me back for putting up the money for his fine is going to help this. Miriam and I discussed it and we both want to get Rees away from these new "friends" of his before it really becomes too late. As you can probably conclude by now, I was wondering if you would be willing to let Rees work on your ranch for the summer. I think it would be a much better environment for him than some of our other options and I would feel better if he was with trusted family. However, I also understand if this is something you can't or don't want to take on. Either way, please just let me know. If you have any other ideas, I'd be more than willing to listen... I just don't know what to do with him anymore. He was so well behaved and growing into a fine young man... and then something just snapped inside of him. I'm at the end of my rope and don't know what to do.

Please tell the rest of the family I said hello, and I promise I will try to keep in better touch with you and your family.

-Noah Gibbs"

Lucas let out a deep sigh as he looked out across the land. Quite a while passed before he heard the door opening and his wife's voice behind him.

"Lucas?"

Lucas reached out and took his wife's hand as she sat down beside him.

"Is everything alright?"

"...One of my nephews got himself into some trouble."

"Which one?"

"...You haven't met him... Rees Gibbs. Margaret's oldest brother's son."

"What sort of trouble?"

"Got in with the wrong crowd... broke into and vandalized a business. Noah asked if I would let him come work for the summer."

"Are you going to let him?"

"I didn't know how you would feel about it."

"We let Isaac come?"

"No... I just meant... with him being Margaret's nephew..."

"Lucas, you know how I feel about Margaret and her family; they're as much a part of our family as anyone else. It doesn't bother me that you were married before or that WE have more family because of that. I think having you as an influence would be good for him."

"...I'll wire Noah in the morning."

"Lucas?" Milly waited for her husband to turn towards her before going on. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Lucas leaned forward and gave his wife a long kiss.

**4MC4 **

"Mark," Cassie called as she gently shook her husband. "Mark?"

Mark slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his wife.

"You best get up or you're going to be late."

"Late? For what?"

"Your first day of work," she replied with raised eyebrows.

"My..." Mark's voice trailed off as he sat up and looked around. "I forgot... had a dream we were back home..."

"Me too." Cassie gave Mark a kiss before he got out from underneath the covers. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Thanks."

Cassie returned to the kitchen where Matthew and Daniel were waiting.

"Papa 'wake yet?" Daniel asked.

"He'll be right out."

"Why Papa sleep so long?"

"Your Papa is very tired... it's been a long couple of days."

"You not tired."

"I am, but... Papa has been dealing with a lot."

"When he not be tired?"

"Oh, things will settle down over the next few days, hopefully."

A few minutes later, Mark joined the rest of the family in the kitchen and greeted his sons before giving his wife a kiss.

"Sorry I slept so long."

"You needed it."

"Papa, me 'elp you wi' the chores?"

Matthew quickly called, "Me, 'elp, Me 'elp!"

"I already did the chores," Cassie informed her sons.

"Cass, I could've-"

"You were so tired last night, I didn't want to wake you. Besides, the boys were still asleep and it's not that much. I needed the milk and eggs for breakfast, anyway."

Mark gave his wife another kiss before replying.

"Thank you."

After a quick breakfast, Mark headed to the center of town and made his way to the Pinkerton office where he met Jamison.

"Top of the morning to you," Gordon greeted as he unlocked the office and the men walked inside.

"Morning. Thank you again for meeting us yesterday."

"It was my pleasure. I'm honestly just glad you're here. I've tried to keep things somewhat running around here, but being on these crutches have made it a mite difficult."

"I'm sure. How long have you worked for the Pinkertons?"

"Oh, I'm coming up on thirty years now. I've had quite a few different assignments, but I've been here for most of ten years now. It's a nice, quiet town."

"What kind of cases do you usually receive?"

"It's usually looking into crooked lawyers, judges, or politicians. Every once and a while someone will hire me to prove their innocence on a case. There's an orphanage towards the outskirts of town and every once and a while they'll ask for assistance in locating a run away... that's how I ended up breaking my leg. ...But I usually don't charge the orphanage; they don't have enough funding as it is."

"I'm sure."

"Well, things are simple enough around here..." The man gestured as he continued speaking, "That's your desk, filing cabinet with all sorts of files on previous cases, wanted outlaws, that sort of thing. Just do me a favor and keep it alphabetized. Telegraph equipment and telephone are in the back room... code of conduct is in the top drawer of the desk if you want some boring reading to put you to sleep. Updated packets come in about once a week on criminals in the area... sometimes they include a case to work on but usually it's wired. Oh and I almost forgot..."

The man grabbed a pencil and pad of paper before writing down an address.

"That's where you're supposed to send your reports."

"Thanks."

"You and the family get settled in alright?"

"We have several crates coming in at the end of this week so we can't really get settled in until then, but we unpacked what we were able to bring on the stage yesterday afternoon."

"...Now that I'm thinking about it, it might be a good idea for you to buy a horse… elsewise you'll be doing a whole lot of walking."

"My horse is also being brought in with the freight wagon. I didn't like the idea of asking him to keep up with the stage."

"Ah. So, how long have you and your wife been married?"

"It'll be six years this August. You ever married?"

"Proposed twice... never could get her to go down the aisle with me. Though I suppose it's for the better... I ended up arresting her about five years after we parted ways."

"Arresting her?"

"Yeah... turns out she was part of a gang. I eventually had to laugh about it... my mother always said she would get me into trouble." The man chuckled before quieting and becoming more serious. "Mark, Will did fill me in on the details of your situation."

"He what?!"

"Now don't go and get your dander up, he was doing it for your own good and I'm not telling a soul. Just know that I'm keeping an eye out for you, and if you need anything, I'm available. I'm sure this isn't easy on your family."

"...No, it's not. I'm sorry, I just... I don't want word getting out. Thousands of miles away or not... Reaper has a way of finding information he shouldn't have. The lengths he went to in order to take my wife..."

"You don't have to explain. Like I said, if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks."

"We better get you over the the sheriff."

"The sheriff?"

"We have to get you legally deputized. You won't be reporting to Jack, just working with him if you make any arrests."

The two men made their way to the sheriff's office. As they entered, a man who appeared to be a year or two older than Mark greeted them.

"Gordon, good to see you. Who's this?"

"Jack, I'd like you to meet Mark McCain. He's going to be running the office until I'm back on my feet."

"Ah, the replacement," the sheriff teased as he shook Mark's hand. "Good to meet you."

"You too."

"Just get in today?"

"Yesterday, actually. Had to get my family settled."

"Gordon, why didn't you tell me? Julie is going to have my hide."

"They came in with the Donavans, and you know how Rose is. They had dinner plans before I met them."

"Well, Mark, do you and your family have any plans for tomorrow evening?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well, talk to your wife, and if you don't my wife and I would be happy to have you. Just let me know sometime tomorrow."

"I will, thanks."

"How many children do you have?"

"Just two boys. Daniel is three and Matthew is one."

"Well, James and Oscar will be happy to hear that. They're four and two. How long do you folks figure you'll be staying on? Just until ol' Gordon here is healed up?"

"You better watch it, boy," Jamison threatened, giving everyone a good laugh.

"I'm not sure yet. We might stick around a while longer if I can find a job."

"Well, we certainly hope you do."

"Jack, you mind if we get some business out of the way?" Gordon asked.

"Oh, yeah... I'm guessin' he needs to be deputized?"

"That's about the size of it."

After Jack had deputized Mark, the men spent a while visiting and getting to know each other before Mark and Gordon headed back to the office. Gordon showed Mark a few more things before taking his leave and letting Mark get to work.

It was a long day for Mark, reading through files and reports; already missing the long days of physical work at the ranch. Shortly after five, Mark returned home. He had barely gotten in the door before his sons came running up to him, nearly knocking him over.

"Papa! Papa," they called, reaching up for him.

"Hey, Partners." Mark set his rifle in the corner before putting his hat on the hook and picking his sons up. "How was your day?"

"Papa, we make cookies," Daniel excitedly informed.

"Well that sounds like fun. Your Mama in the kitchen?"

"She making supper."

Mark carried his boys into the next room and greeted his wife with a kiss.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"It was alright. We did get an invitation to supper tomorrow night."

"With who?"

"The sheriff and his wife. I only met him, but he seems friendly enough. They have two boys, as well, each a year older than Matthew and Daniel."

"...Sounds like fun."

"You seem hesitant...?"

"...I am, but... it'll pass... just being in a new town and all. I tried to do some shopping today and... well it took me about three times as long as it should have... and... I just felt so out of place..."

"Like you said... it'll pass."

That evening, Mark put the boys to bed for Cassie before he went to take care of the barn chores. Afterwards, he returned to the front room and sat down beside his wife.

"I'm starting to understand why Martin didn't like that cow..."

As Mark spoke, he lifted his hand to gesture towards the barn, causing Cassie to turn away and defensively raise her arms to shield herself.

"...Cass?"

Mark watched as Cassie slowly lowered her arms, but didn't turn back towards him. His first instinct was to reach out and take her hand, but he stopped himself and stood, walking around the couch and kneeling down in front of his wife.

"...I'm sorry," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"No… don't be sorry, Cassie... I understand."

Then, Mark slowly reached out and put a hand to her face.

"I love you."

"...Mark, I... I… he…"

"You don't have to say anything."

Cassie sank down to the floor, into her husband's arms.

"Mark… he won't let me go," she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh… it's alright. You're safe. He's not hurting you again."

**5MC5**

Ned opened the door to the stage and helped his sister down before they stepped aside and hugged.

"Oh it's so good to see you! It's been so long!"

"Welcome home, Sis." Ned took his sister's trunk from Nick before going on. "How was the trip?"

"Quite eventful," Anna chuckled. "On my first train we had a woman faint because she had secured her corset too tightly. On the second train two men got in a fight over a silly card game. One fractured his wrist and the other broke his arm."

"Broke his arm? How'd he manage that one?"

"Landed just right..." Anna let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "Helen at home?"

"Yeah," Ned laughed. "Doc, Lou, and I finally convinced her to take a break from the hotel until she had the baby."

"She's due in what, three weeks? She better not be working at the hotel!"

"Come on, lets go get you settled."

"Thank you for putting me up for the summer."

"You're more than welcome, we were glad you could come."

"How's Cassie doing?"

"...They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"What was the last thing you heard from them?"

"...Just that Cassie had finally made it home and was recovering... why?"

"Let's go to the office and talk."

"Ned? Is Cassie alright?"

"Yes... but... just hold on..."

Ned walked his sister to the office where they greeted Johnny.

"Afternoon. Anna, nice to have you back home," he replied.

"...Johnny, you mind if we borrow your office?" Ned asked.

Johnny slowly nodded, realizing what conversation was about to be had.

"I'll be at the hotel if anyone needs me."

As the door shut behind the marshal, Anna turned to her brother.

"Ned, what in the world is going on?"

"We didn't want to worry you too much when Cassie was missing because no one really had answers. Then when they got back... everything just happened so fast... I thought Mark and Cassie told you..."

"Told me what?"

"Mark and Cassie moved."

"Moved? Moved where?"

"Washington state, and that's something only family knows."

"Only family? Why? Why did they move?"

"Anna, the man that took Cassie... he went to extreme lengths to take her. He had a history with Mark and wanted back at him. I still don't really know what went on... but Cassie was in horrible shape when she got home. It took a while for her to be able to tell Mark about it... when she did, Mark asked us to go back to where the man had held Cassie... to see if he was dead or not..."

"Dead or not?"

"Cassie had pushed him down a flight of stairs... but as we found out, it only rendered him unconscious. When we told Mark he wasn't dead... the next day Mark left Cassie and the boys with me and Helen so he could talk to Will Pinkerton about getting a job out of the territory. They left a week later."

"...Are they coming back?"

"Not until the man that took Cassie is behind bars... and we don't know how long that will be. He's been hiding for years..."

"...But they said she was recovering... that she..."

"She was recovering, but... Anna, like I said, I don't know exactly what happened... but Cassie was in a bad way. She was so bruised and swollen... you almost wouldn't have been able to recognize her. I know Mark wouldn't have taken the family out of New Mexico if he didn't have to... but he said they just weren't safe."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"Anna, don't get upset. So much has happened over the last six weeks... and it's all happened so fast... Cassie was just trying to deal with what she had gone through and Mark... Mark was so focused on Cassie... nothing else existed."

"How could he let this happen?!"

"Anna Osborne you stop that train of thought right now! This was not Mark's fault!"

"The man who took Cassie was trying to get back at Mark, you said so yourself!"

"So blame Reaper, not Mark! You know what Cassie would say if she heard you say that!"

"Well she's not here, is she?!"

"Anna!" Ned put his hands on his sister's shoulders and looked into her tear-filled eyes. "Cassie is going to be alright. What happened is not Mark's fault, but he was willing to do whatever it took to keep it from happening again, which is why they moved! Mark would give up his life for Cassie and you know it; so don't you dare start blaming him!"

Anna slowly nodded as the tears began falling down her face and Ned pulled her into an embrace.

"It's going to be alright... right now it's best that they're not here... but one day they will come back home."

"I know... I'm sorry, I just..."

"You're getting all this at once, I understand."

"Uncle Lucas and Aunt Milly... how are they doing?"

"I've heard Lucas and Johnny talking a few times... it's not easy on him. I can tell Aunt Milly really misses them. ...We're all slowly adjusting."

"...Has anyone heard from them since they left?"

"They wired Lucas when they got in... that's about it. They said they'd write... but again, they didn't want anyone besides family knowing where they are."

"Why are they being so secretive?"

"The man that took Cassie lured Lucas and Micah up to Santa Fe and had Laura kidnapped to bait all the men out of town. Whether he knew Mark would be on the posse or not we don't know, but according to what Mark said Cassie told him... Reaper knew details about their lives that some people in town didn't even know. He doesn't want to risk Reaper finding them."

Anna slowly nodded in response.

"...The summer social is tonight... are you going to attend? ...I understand if not."

"No... I'll go... it'll... it'll be good to see everyone again."

"They will come back," Ned assured.

"...I know."

That evening, Anna anxiously waited for Lucas and Milly to arrive in town. When she saw them getting down from their buckboard, she walked up to the family and was immediately greeted by her aunt.

"Oh, Anna, it's so good to see you!" Milly pulled her niece into a hug. "How have you been? How's school?"

"Fine," she answered with a smile. "...How are you all dealing with..."

"...We're coping," Lucas replied. "And you?"

"...Ned told me the full extent of it this afternoon... I didn't even know they had moved... but after getting over the initial shock... I'm alright. I just hope they can come back soon."

"As we all do," Micah agreed.

The family headed back towards the crowds. The Osbornes and McCains spent most of the evening together, Lucas and Micah occasionally straying to poke fun at Isaac, who had yet to leave Miss Young's side. As the evening wore on, however, Milly noticed there was something weighing on Anna's mind.

"...Lucas, would you mind watching Lydia for a few minutes? I think the food tables need some organizing."

"Sure."

"Papa, can you dance with me?" Lydia asked.

"I'd be happy to."

"Anna, would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Of course."

"Let me..." Helen began, but Ned soon interrupted her.

"Not a chance. You stay put; you know Doc said you needed to take it easy tonight."

Laughing, Anna and Milly walked away and headed towards the food tables, which were almost empty.

"Everyone sure ate good tonight," Anna quietly laughed.

"...Anna, what's troubling you?"

"...Is it really that obvious?"

"No, but... something does seem off to me. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"...It's times like this I especially miss my mother... I miss being able to go to her for counsel and advice..."

Milly faintly smiled and gave her niece a hug.

"I miss her too."

Stepping back, Anna looked up at her aunt.

"...It's been three years since Jason, and I... I know that I should be moved on by now, but..."

"You're having trouble letting go?"

"No... I let go of Jason a long time ago. But it was so hard... and it took me so long to trust someone like that... to trust men in general and then Jason... he betrayed that trust and... well, he broke my heart. Part of me doesn't want to be that... that vulnerable with someone ever again."

"...And the other part of you?"

"I think I've already let myself become vulnerable like that with someone else. I didn't mean to... it just... happened. ...These last two years... I just have found myself becoming more and more... I don't even know how to describe it. At first, he was just a friendly face... then a friend... then a confidante... and now..." Anna struggled to put her thoughts into words. "...Aunt Milly, I loved Jason... I truly did... but with this man... it's so much... more. But with this greater love... I've become so much more vulnerable with him than I ever was with Jason. I've told him things... I don't know if I should have even thought about telling him. But I love him... and I'm scared. I thought... I thought he might feel the same way... but I just don't know... he's never... he's never said anything that would confirm it..."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"Oh, no! I could never... I could never be so forward as to express my feelings first... what if... what if he doesn't feel the same way? Regardless, it just wouldn't be proper..."

Milly put a gentle hand on her niece's shoulder and gently smiled.

"I understand how you feel... it was the same way with me and Lucas. ...Know that sometimes, it just takes men a long time... sometimes years to come around. If you don't feel comfortable saying anything... just continue to be a good friend, and make it clear that you don't have feelings for anyone else."

"...What if he never..."

"Sometimes it does take a gentle... or not so gentle, nudge. You know, Cassie was the first one to say anything in her and Mark's relationship."

"She did? ...I'm surprised Ma didn't tan her hide!"

"She was staying with me when she wrote Mark... I don't know if your Ma ever found out."

"I shouldn't be quite so surprised… this is Cassie we're talking about. ...I think I could wait for quite a while before I took measures that extreme..."

"Just don't let yourself lose him. And also keep in mind that he might be waiting for the right time."

"Thanks, Aunt Milly."

**6MC6**

"Lucas, are you sure the rest of us shouldn't go with you?"

"Milly, I really think it would be better if he didn't have a big "welcoming committee." Besides that, I need to talk to him one on one to see where he's at... and it'll be almost eleven before I get back with him... Lydia needs her sleep."

"Alright. Do you think he's eaten anything? I could save him a plate."

"He probably would appreciate that."

"Mr. McCain, what time are we getting started tomorrow morning?" Isaac asked.

"You can go ahead and start riding fence line where we left off after breakfast... I'm going to take Rees out to the west pasture."

"Alright."

"Isaac, you want a hand?" Micah asked. "I'm itching for a change of scenery."

You really think you should?" Lucas voiced in concern.

"Oh don't you get all worried about me. Riding the fence line isn't going to kill me. If you ask me it's less dangerous than working with those horses..."

Isaac started to say something, but Lucas shook his head.

"How does dessert sound?" Milly asked.

"I thought I smelled a pie when I got home," Lucas replied.

After supper, Lucas and Isaac went outside to do the barn chores. Before long, Isaac turned to Lucas with a question.

"How come you stopped me at dinner? You know Mark was concerned about Micah taking care of the horses... that's why he's asked me to help out and eventually take over."

"We're walking a fine line with Micah... he needs to feel needed and wanted... and Mark and I agreed that he would have to choose to stop working with the horses on his own. I thought Micah was done trying to work the range... and I really don't like the idea of it, but... it is what it is."

"How old is Micah now?"

"Even I don't know that," Lucas laughed. "Regardless... he's had a rough life. Drank for a long time and that certainly didn't do him any good. ...We just have to hope and pray he doesn't over do it."

Several hours later, Lucas headed into town to meet his nephew's train. Johnny was already waiting on the platform and greeted his brother-in-law.

"Lucas, good to see you."

"Johnny," Lucas replied. "...You get stuck with the night shift again?"

"No, I wanted to be here to meet Rees with you. Told Curt I'd take care of any of the other passengers that needed help. ...I still can't understand why Rees got himself into trouble."

"...Well he is our nephew," Lucas jested.

"I'm kinda surprised Noah sent him out here, considering the trouble we got into at that age."

"Maybe he thinks we'll be able to get through to him better."

The train arrived a few minutes late and Johnny directed a few passengers down to the hotel before the men saw their nephew step off the train.

"Rees, it's good to see you again," Johnny greeted.

"Trip alright?" Lucas inquired.

"Uncle Johnny... Uncle Lucas," the young man begrudgingly replied.

The brother-in-laws looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Rees watched the train pull away.

"...How are your folks?" Johnny asked.

"You'd have to ask them."

"...Alright, Rees... let's get going. It's a ways to the ranch," Lucas finally said.

"...See you two later," Johnny called as he headed back home.

There was a long silence as Lucas and Rees loaded up in the buckboard and started towards the ranch; Rees finally breaking it.

"Isn't this the part where you start asking me why I got into trouble?"

"...I figure you'll talk about it when you're good and ready."

"Don't matter, I'm sure Pa already told you all about it."

"He told me what happened from his perspective. Besides, you're here to work, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I ain't getting into what happened."

"Suit yourself. You'll be staying at Mark and Cassie's old place with our other hand, Milly has one of the bedrooms on the second floor set up for you."

"What do you mean, their old place? You mean they moved?" Rees sat up a little straighter, surprise in his voice.

"...They had to temporarily move out of the territory."

"Mark's the whole reason I even agreed to come out here!"

"Didn't sound to me like you had much of a choice."

"Whatever..."

"Rees, I'm not going to require much of you while you're here. But the two things I do expect of you is that you're first of all respectful, and secondly, that you work hard. You can choose how much you participate in the family and how many of your real problems you want to deal with while you're here..."

"I don't have problems."

"But I won't stand by and put up with laziness or an attitude. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah..."

After they arrived at the ranch, Lucas showed his nephew to the room he would be staying in.

"Milly saved you a plate from supper, should be down in the kitchen if you're hungry. We'll start on the chores about a quarter till six, Milly usually has breakfast ready by the time we're done. Anything you need?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

Lucas took care of the team before heading home, blowing out the lanterns, and turning in.

The following morning, Lucas was pleased to see his nephew leaving the other house with Isaac and heading towards the barn.

"Well, I see you two already met. How'd you two sleep?"

Isaac answered that he had slept fine, but Rees didn't give an answer.

"Rees?"

"...Like he said; fine."

"Let's get going on those chores then."

After they were done with the chores in both barns, the men headed to Lucas and Milly's. As they entered, Lucas started to introduce Rees to Milly.

"Rees, this is my wife, Milly; Milly, Rees."

"Mrs. McCain," Rees greeted.

"Oh, you don't need to be so formal. I am your aunt after all."

"No, you're not."

"Rees-"

"...He's right, Lucas. Breakfast is just about ready."

After breakfast, Isaac, Micah, Lucas, and Rees all headed out to the range. As Micah and Isaac headed for the fence line, Lucas turned to his nephew.

"Rees, I told you last night that I expect you to be respectful while you're here."

"Well she's not my aunt, so "Mrs. McCain" will have to do."

"...I can somewhat understand, but the way you presented it-"

"Look, I don't want to be here, I'm sure you don't want me to be here; why don't you just send me back home?"

"Because I do want you here, and if I can, I want to help you."

"I don't need anybody's help. As soon as I'm done paying my Pa back I'm hittin' the road and heading to California. And not anybody's gonna stop me."

"Suit yourself."

Lucas and Rees continued to work through the morning until several gunshots suddenly sounded in the distance. Lucas quickly finished pulling the calf out of the bog before kicking Razor into a gallop, Rees right behind him.

Coming over a rise, Lucas saw Isaac kneeling down beside Micah. Before Razor could come to a stop, Lucas jumped down from his horse.

"Isaac, what happened?"

"Rattler spooked his horse and threw him. Rees, steer clear of that thing," Isaac called as he saw Rees approaching the dead snake. "Don't you know anything about Rattlers?"

"I'm not stupid, I'm just looking at it."

"Isaac, ride back to the house and get the buckboard. Rees, stay with Micah and help Isaac get him back to the house when he returns with the buckboard."

"Where are you going?"

"To get the doctor."

Lucas jumped back on Razor and raced back to town. He entered the clinic to find Anna at the front desk.

"Uncle Lucas, what's wrong?"

"Micah got thrown from a horse and knocked out."

"I'll get Doc Burrage."

Within a few short minutes, Lucas, Anna, and the older Doc Burrage were all headed back to the ranch. As Anna and Doc examined Micah, everyone else waited in the front room; Isaac eventually breaking the silence.

"...Mr. McCain, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's not your fault, Isaac. It was an accident."

"I should have been paying better attention..."

"Isaac, you know as well as I do how hard it is to spot a rattler, especially in tall grass. I'm just glad you were able to find and shoot him before either one of you got bit."

Everyone continued to wait until Doc Burrage entered the front room.

"He's still not awake. I'm going to leave Anna here until he comes around... I'm sure he has a fairly severe concussion. Anna will tell him all this when he wakes, but he needs to take it easy for a while. Neither of us are as young as we used to be and... Micah's not in the greatest physical condition, even considering his age. For now he needs quiet and rest."

"...Thanks, Doc," Lucas offered.

After seeing the doctor out, Lucas and Milly returned inside.

"...Guess sitting here isn't going to do anything," Lucas sighed before turning to Isaac and Rees. "Let's get back to work."

When the men returned home from the range that evening, Micah still hadn't come around. It was nearly eight o'clock when Lucas came in from doing the barn chores and heard his niece calling for help. Lucas ran into Micah's bedroom and saw Anna struggling to keep Micah in bed.

"Easy, Micah..." Lucas said as he firmly pushed Micah back down. "You had a bit of a fall."

"I'm fine..." Micah insisted, but he was soon holding his hand to his head.

"What do you feel like?" Anna asked.

"Dizzy... and my head... Lucas, you sure I didn't just have too much to drink?" He half-heartedly teased.

"Lucas? Anna?" Milly called as she came into the room.

"Milly?" Micah asked. "When did you get back into town? It's good to see you."

Milly, Anna, and Lucas all looked at each other in confusion before turning back to Micah.

"Do you know who I am?" Anna asked.

"Of course I do, Cassie."

"Micah," Lucas began, but Anna interrupted him.

"Why don't we let Micah rest?"

Lucas nodded and headed to the front room with Milly and Anna.

"He has a concussion alright," Anna said. "...A pretty severe one. I think he should stay in bed for the next couple days... keep things quiet around here. One of us will be by to check in on him tomorrow."

"I'll drive you back to town," Lucas offered.

"Thank you."

**7MC7**

Walking through the front door of his home, Mark announced his arrival and waited to see his sons come running into the front room. But as he took off his hat and boots, Mark didn't see his sons or hear any reply.

"Cass? ...Boys?"

Mark crossed the sitting room floor and headed to the kitchen where he found his wife sitting at the table, tears in her eyes, a letter in her hand.

"...Cassie?"

"...You're home early," she quietly replied, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"...I thought we could go out for supper... what's wrong? Where are the boys?"

"I asked Rose to watch them..."

"...Why? ...Cassie?"

Trying to keep more tears from falling, Cassie stood and handed Mark the paper she had been holding. Without saying anything else, she briskly walked out of the kitchen. Mark looked down at the tear-stained letter and began reading, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Dear Mark,

I cannot tell you how much it pains me that I can't find it within myself to tell you this, face to face. I have tried so many times... in so many ways... but I'm just not strong enough. I understand if you are angry with me... I had no right to keep this from you and you have every right to know. But please understand that I did try to tell you sooner... it just hurt too much and knowing how much it would hurt you... made it that much harder.

The morning he came to the house and told me to ask Aunt Milly to take the boys, and to tell her that I wasn't feeling well, I already had plans to do just that. I hadn't been feeling well for a while... and I was late... so I was going to ride to town and ask Doc to confirm what I had already suspected. But I didn't get that chance.

The next morning, after you came to the cabin, I became quite ill and I soon realized what was happening. That morning I gave birth to our fourth child..."

Mark couldn't read any more. He dropped the letter and ran to their bedroom to find his wife curled up on the bed. He laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms, and together, they cried.

When neither one of them had any tears left to shed, Mark simply continued to hold his wife, not daring to break the silence. He knew that when she was ready to talk, she would. However, it felt like an eternity until he finally heard his wife's voice.

"...Mark, I'm so sorry... I tried to tell you, I... I'm sorry..."

"...I told you from the beginning that I wanted you to wait until you were ready to talk about everything. I... I'm sorry you had to carry that by yourself for so long... but I want you to know that I am not the least bit angry or upset at you."

"...But you thought I had told you everything..."

"No... I knew there was more... but I didn't want to push you before you were ready. Even if I had thought that, I wouldn't be upset."

"How... how did you know?"

"...When I found you in the cabin, things were in decent order. When Pa and I went back... it was in complete disarray. You never once mentioned what happened after I left. And I knew that after talking about everything else he put you through, if you still weren't able to talk about what happened that morning... I needed to wait."

"...He had told me to start breakfast... and I did... but I started feeling more and more sick before the pain in my stomach got so bad..."

Mark tightened his arms around his wife as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I could hardly move... and he just got angry... and started yelling at me and throwing things... I..." Cassie hesitated as she realized she was finally going to be able to say it out loud. "...I lost our baby..."

Mark gently caressed the back of her head as Cassie burst into tears again.

"Shh..."

"Mark, why? Why again?"

Mark looked down at his wife and deep into her eyes.

"I don't know, Cass... but I do know that this was in no way your fault; do you understand me?"

Cassie nodded as tears trickled down her face. Mark hesitated before going on, putting a hand to her cheek and gently wiping her tears away.

"...Cass, I understand why you didn't say anything after what happened. Again, I'm not upset that you waited until now and I want you to know that I never will be. ...But why didn't you tell me that you hadn't been feeling well?"

"I... I was really hoping that I was expecting. I wanted to surprise you, I..."

Hearing the anxiousness in his wife's voice, Mark quickly replied, "It's alright... I understand."

"...This is why I haven't... haven't wanted to..."

"You don't need to explain." Mark gently kissed his wife on the forehead. "I love you."

Again there was a long silence before Mark asked, "...Did Andrew know?"

"No... no one knew. …Mark... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... it just hurt so much… and I knew how much it would hurt you..."

"You don't need to apologize, but I'm glad you told me… I wouldn't want you to have to keep carrying this by yourself. ...How… how far along do you think you were?"

"I think I was about eight weeks. He… Reaper didn't know what was going on. He thought I was faking being ill until I started bleeding. He had already pushed me outside by that point… and just left me on the ground until the pain finally subsided."

"Sweetheart… I'm so sorry…"

A long time passed before Cassie looked up at Mark and gave him a gentle kiss.

"This isn't your fault, either…"

"I know… but I'd give anything to go back to that day…"

"...We can't go back, Mark. I wish it hadn't happened… I wish Matthew was still going to be a big brother… I wish we were back home… but none of that can happen. ...I'm trying so hard not to ask, "Why?" ...I'm trying to accept the way things are… but…" Cassie's voice broke.

"It's still going to take time. And so long as we don't let bitterness take over… it's alright to have questions. We probably won't ever fully understand why things happened this way, but… we have hope, knowing there's a purpose."

Cassie looked into her husband's tear-filled eyes and waited a long moment before asking, "...Mark are you alright?"

"...I don't think either of us will be for a long time. But I'm thankful that you're alive... and that one day, we'll be able to meet our other children."

**8MC8 **

"Morning Lucas," Johnny called as his brother-in-law entered the office.

"Morning."

"I heard about Micah... how's he doing?"

"Well he has his had screwed on a little straighter than he did when he first woke up, but... he's definitely not back to normal."

"What do you mean?"

"...It's nothing blatantly obvious, but he's just been acting... strange. Trying to crack jokes that don't make any sense... talking about things he knows I don't want Lydia... or even in some cases, Milly to hear... going on walks late at night..."

"What did Doc say?"

"He said to keep a close eye on him and that it should wear off in a couple of weeks but... maybe I should've listened to Mark a little more..."

"Listened to Mark?"

"He started getting concerned about Micah a few months back... I didn't really think there was that much to it, but... I think I was wrong."

"Well hopefully it will wear off like Doc said. Speaking of Mark, have you heard from him recently?"

"I wish I had, but we haven't heard from them since they got settled."

"You doing alright?"

"Yeah," Lucas sighed. "We miss them. It's hard not having them here." Lucas gave a short laugh as he went on, "I went next door the other day and started calling for Mark... still can't quite get used to the idea that they're gone."

"Well hopefully we won't have to get used to the idea. Anybody heard anything from those Pinkerton detectives?"

"We haven't heard anything and I'm pretty sure Mark would let us know if he had."

"...How's our nephew coming along?"

"I can't figure out what his problem is... Isaac says he's finally getting... friendlier towards him, but he's been pretty hostile towards me and the rest of the family."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"No... I don't think pushing him would be a good idea. He knows I'm willing to listen to his side of the story if he wants to talk."

"And if he never wants to?"

"Then he'll have to live with that choice. He's not my son... and even if he was, I couldn't force it out of him. A boy that age, on the brink of manhood... it's going to take an awful lot to get through his thick skull."

"I remember that phase well..."

"Johnny?" Lucas and Johnny looked up as Curt entered the office. "Howdy, Lucas. Johnny, Amos just gave me this wire that came in from the U.S. Marshals Service. They need someone to transfer a prisoner. He's supposed to be picked up in Artesia."

"What prisoner?"

"Some small-time bank robber they need as a witness to convict Lee of murder."

"Sounds like Ned's area... I wonder why they didn't wire him directly."

"Well I don't know, but Helen's too close to her time, anyway."

"Curt, you still have that wire?" Lucas asked.

The deputy nodded and handed the telegram to Lucas.

"...Well that's not very surprising. Anker was the one who sent the wire. He probably didn't want Ned to catch wind of it or else he wouldn't let anyone else go."

"Johnny, I can do it," Curt volunteered.

"If you're offerin'." Johnny chuckled before going on, "You best get a move on or Lee will escape before the witness has a chance to testify."

"I'll head out now."

"It goes without saying, but just use your head and be careful."

"I will. See you two in a few days."

Johnny and Lucas said goodbye as Curt left the office.

"It's hard to believe he's been here for a year now," Lucas commented.

"Don't I know it."

"Have you seen Laura and Ben recently?"

"I've seen them both in passing, why?"

"...Just been a while since they've stayed for Sunday supper. I guess I'm just concerned about how they're doing."

"Ben and I did talk a few weeks back... he has his concerns, but he also said Laura is just mostly feeling guilty that Reaper went after Cassie and not her."

"Guilty?"

"It's not her fault, but I can understand why... she's the connection between Reaper and Mark."

"Mark was there because he was helping the Pinkertons."

"Because one of the Pinkerton brothers was looking for her," Johnny reminded. "I'm not saying anyone but Reaper is to blame, I'm just explaining how she feels."

"I wish there was some way I could get her to see differently."

"So do Ben and I. Unfortunately, I think it will just take time."

"I guess it will. ...Oh, by the way, what are you and Lou doing tonight?"

"We didn't have any plans, why?"

"How'd you like to bring the family over for supper?"

"I'd say our evening just got booked. What time?"

"Six o'clock alright?"

"Sounds good, I'll let Lou know." Johnny hesitated before going on. "...Lucas, has anyone figured out yet how Reaper got all of his information?"

"No. And that's part of what pushed Mark and Cassie out of the territory. With not knowing how on earth Reaper knew so much... there was no way to know what he would try the next time around."

"Or...?" Johnny asked with questioning eyes.

"...Or if one of our "friends" is working with the man. I hate to even consider the idea, but... Mark and I have both seen too much double-crossing to not wonder."

"...You don't think it was Willie, do you?"

"Willie's had a disliking for Mark since they were boys... but that disliking really came around to the fact that his father didn't like me. Willie has done a lot to intimidate Mark... to try and get under his skin, but I don't think he's working with criminals. I have a feeling if he was he would have already slipped something about it at the saloon."

"Heaven help the man that gave Reaper his information... "friend" or stranger."

"I just hope that if such a person does exist, the law catches up to him before Mark does."

"...Mark wouldn't do anything stupid... would he?"

"I pray not. If this were just about him... or even if it was about me, I wouldn't have any doubts. But when it comes to Cassie..." Lucas let out a heavy sigh. "...With DeFord... with Lee... Mark had a rage in his eyes... I hope I never see again."

"What about Reaper?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"...Mark was too busy blaming himself. And part of that worries me... because one of these days, he might just blow."

**9MC9**

Several days later, Ned was at the office, filing reports when the door opened.

"Afternoon, Johnny. I thought you were helping Lou at the hotel this afternoon?"

"Well I was, but I figured I better come over and relieve you."

"Relieve me? Why?"

"You best get on home. Your wife's gone into labor."

"Labor?!" Ned jumped up from the desk. Running out the door, he asked, "How long has she been in labor?!"

"I don't know," Johnny laughed.

Ned ran home to see Anna coming downstairs with a bowl of water.

"Anna, is Helen alright?"

"She's gone into labor, she wasn't shot. Sit down and I'll tell you when the baby's here."

"But-"

"Sit down! I'm sure not letting you up there!"

"Anna I-"

"Ned, the fact is that you worry too much and you're going to make your wife nervous."

"What would make you say that?!"

"Because that's what Helen said happened last time!" Ned followed his sister to the kitchen as she continued, "Besides, Amelia is going to be up from her nap any time now, if she isn't awake already. Somebody's got to keep an eye on her."

Ned helplessly followed his sister back out of the kitchen and watched as she climbed the stairs. Looking over her shoulder, Anna called, "Relax, she'll be fine!"

Ned sat down on the steps and anxiously waited. He finally heard a baby's cry; only to realize it was Amelia. The deputy got his daughter from her bedroom before taking Amelia to the sitting room. Trying to distract himself from the cries coming from his bedroom, Ned sat down and started reading to his daughter.

Hours passed until Ned suddenly realized there were no more cries coming from upstairs. His heart stopped until he finally heard his youngest child let out a loud wail.

"You're brother or sister is here," Ned happily told his daughter.

"Baby?"

"Yes, your Mama had the baby."

Ned carried Amelia to the top of the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Be patient," Anna teasingly called.

A few minutes later the door opened and Anna stepped out.

"I'll give the four of you a few minutes."

Ned entered the room and sat down on the side of the bed, smiling at his wife and new child. He gave Helen a kiss and draped an arm around her.

"Do we have a son or daughter?"

Helen hesitated before answering, "...I don't know if North Fork is really ready for a miniature you or not..." Helen looked up at Ned and smiled. "He's a boy."

"Well, Amelia, what do you think of your baby brother?"

"...Not girl?"

"No," Helen answered. "You got a baby brother."

Amelia shook her head as she said, "No! Girl!"

"Guess this is going to take some adjusting to," Ned laughed. "...It always amazes me how tiny they are..."

"Considering how hard it was to deliver him, I can't believe how small he is! I think he might even be smaller than Amelia was."

"...So we didn't really talk that much about boy names. Since "somebody" was convinced it was a girl."

Helen chuckled, shaking her head.

"I know, I know..."

"...We liked Philip, didn't we?"

"Yes, YOU liked Philip," she teased. "I think Philip is a fine name."

"What about a middle name?"

"...Would you mind if we gave him my father's middle name? Taillefer?"

"Philip Taillefer Osborne it is."

Helen let out a long, contented sigh.

"I wish my father would've been able to see them..."

Ned pulled his wife closer, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Me too..."

"I wish they still had grandparents..."

"I know. ...But at least we're back home, surrounded by friends and family."

Anna came back in a little while later and got acquainted with her new nephew.

"I wish Mark and Cassie were here to meet him," she commented. "I- Mark and Cassie! I didn't even think to wire them!"

"I'll do it when I go back to the office," Ned assured.

"Do you have to?" Helen asked.

"I'm afraid so. Curt's off running some errand for Johnny out of town, so I still have to stand shift tonight. Johnny's taken the last two."

"Don't worry, I'll see to it that Helen is well taken care of," Anna promised.

"I'll be fine, Anna. You should be getting back to the clinic, shouldn't you?"

"Until your husband gets back home tomorrow, I'm staying put. Andrew said not to worry about going back to the office tonight, anyway."

"Thanks, Anna."

Ned spent a while longer with his family before heading to the telegraph office. After Ned had written out the wire and handed it to Amos, the clerk looked up at him.

"Congratulations and all, but you couldn't pick a shorter name? This'll take forever," he teased.

"You should be thanking me; it'll give you something to do besides sit around all day!"

"I'll let you know if they reply. Talk to you later, Ned."

"Bye."

Ned headed back outside and then next door to the office.

"Ned, what are you doing here? Everything alright?" Johnny asked.

"Helen and the baby are fine. Thanks for taking over while she was in labor."

"I'm here for a lot longer than that! You get yourself back home and to your wife!"

"You've already done two night shifts, are you sure-"

"You get outta here!"

"Alright..."

"Oh, wait, Ned!"

Ned stopped and turned back around.

"Boy or girl?"

"It was a boy."

"Well does he have a name yet?"

"Philip Taillefer," Ned chuckled.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Tell Helen I said hello."

"I will."

As Ned headed home, Johnny headed to the hotel where he was greeted by his own children. They came running up to him, calling, "Papa! Papa!"

"Johnny?" Lou asked as she came around the desk. "I thought ya were takin' over for Ned tonight?"

"I am, just thought you would want to know that Helen had her baby. Philip Taillefer. Mother and baby doing fine."

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'll send supper over for 'em!"

"You know, it's kinda got me thinking," Johnny said as he put Peter down and wrapped his arms around his wife. "...We could try for some more."

"Johnny Gibbs we're in public!" Lou replied in a harsh whisper.

"Just something to think about."

Johnny gave Lou a kiss before turning to his children.

"You all behave, I'll see you in the morning."

**10MC10**

Realizing his wife wasn't in bed beside him, Mark got out from underneath the covers and walked out to the sitting room. Not seeing his wife there either, Mark made his way to the kitchen. The back door was slightly ajar, and as Mark looked through it, he saw his wife sitting on the back porch, looking out into the rain.

"Cassie? ...What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

Mark sat down beside his wife and took her hand.

"Thinking about what?"

"...I went to mail a letter today. You got home so late I forgot to mention that Ned had wired. Helen gave birth to a baby boy... Philip Taillefer. It just got me thinking about a lot of things. Home... our families... our babies... the boys... us."

"...What about us?"

"...How lucky we are, really. We talked about it before we got married... how if one thing had been different in our past... how much different our present might be." Cassie let out a heavy sigh as she put her head on Mark's shoulder. A smile spread across her face as she asked, "You know what stood out to me about you, from the very beginning?"

"...What?"

"How gentle you were. I could see it in your eyes... I felt it in the way you shook my hand. And to be honest..." Cassie chuckled before going on, "For a while, because of how gentle, kind, and inclusive you were... I was a bit jealous of Anna. I kind of thought you were sweet on her at the beginning."

Mark laughed as he asked, "You did?"

Cassie nodded.

"I enjoyed our friendship and didn't want you two getting in a relationship... I was afraid it would complicate things. ...Or at least that's what I told myself. ...I think I might have been more attracted to you at the beginning than I let myself realize. ...Honestly, what was the first thing you thought when we met?"

"...You really want me to answer that question?"

"That bad?"

"No," Mark chuckled. "I was just surprised by how... forward you were. But that forwardness was something I came to be thankful for. ...I honestly don't know how long it would've taken me to build up the courage to ever say something to you. I didn't want to mess our friendship up."

"...I remember back at my parents' old place... when we would finish all the chores early and it would start raining. We'd sit up in the hayloft and watch the rain fall..."

"Do you remember that one day we went for a ride and that big storm came out of nowhere?"

Cassie laughed as she answered, "We took shelter in that cave and you kept trying to build a fire... that was the day you first talked about Enid. ...Mark, when are you going to go back?"

"...I don't know. It really didn't feel right being there without Pa... but now I don't know if he's ever going to be able to go back. I want to visit her I just... I don't know. I guess I'll go when the time is right. ...Cass, that's another thing I didn't think about... your Ma..."

"She's with us in heart. I am glad Ned's back home... to keep flowers by her grave."

"Flowers... oh, shoot..."

"What?"

"I just need to wire Pa and ask him to do something for me... it's a long story."

There was a long silence before Cassie spoke again.

"...We used to do this all the time when we were first married... watch the rain and talk. Mark, what happened?"

"...We took for granted what we had. We let it lose its specialness. ...Life happened and... I guess all of a sudden all of our talks were only when one of us was at a breaking point. We tried getting back on track earlier this year... but even then we really just got family time situated before everything happened." Mark waited a moment before continuing. "...So, Mrs. McCain... would you join me next week for another talk on our porch?"

Cassie looked up at Mark and smiled before giving him a long kiss.

"I'd love to."

**11MC11**

Ned entered the office to see Johnny standing in front of the pot-bellied stove, blankly staring at the coffee pot.

"Everything alright, Johnny?"

"What? ...Yeah..." Johnny filled his cup before taking a seat at the desk. "...Just getting a little worried about Curt... he should've gotten back by yesterday afternoon."

"What trouble could he have gotten himself into?"

"Anything's possible with Lee involved..."

"Lee? Lee who?"

Mindlessly, Johnny replied, "Oliver Lee..."

"Oliver Lee?!" Ned exploded. "Johnny, just what "errand" did you send Curt on?!"

"...A prisoner needed to be transferred from Artesia who was a key witness for Lee's murder trial... they only have him in prison on robbery right now. Curt volunteered to do it."

"Just why wasn't I notified?!"

"Anker didn't care who did it... and with Helen being so close to her time..."

"As a deputy U.S. Marshal, it was MY responsibility! I can't believe you-"

"...Curt can handle a prisoner transfer."

"Then why are you so worried?!"

"Calm down..."

"Calm down?! The man that could have murdered my sister is on trial! If Curt's over due it's not because he decided to take a few days off! There's no telling what lengths Lee, or his men, would have gone to in order to stop that witness from testifying!"

Ned and Johnny turned around as the door to the office opened and saw Amos walk in.

"Johnny? I just got a wire from you. Some marshals are wanting to know where their prisoner is."

"Johnny, we'll deal with this later. I'm going to find Curt."

"Hold on, Ned..."

"Right now I'm acting as Anker's deputy, not yours! I'm getting MY job done whether you like it or not!"

Ned ran home to say goodbye to Helen and their children before getting his horse and heading to the train station. He waited for the next westbound train and immediately went to speak with the conductor.

"Is this train going by Artesia?"

"We'll pass through, but we're not stopping."

"Well you are now."

"Just who are you to-"

"Supervisory Deputy U.S. Marshal Osborne."

"...Well that's a mouthful."

"And I don't want to have to repeat it. This train is stopping in Artesia."

"...Whatever you say."

Several hours later, Ned got off the train in Artesia and made his way to the sheriff's office. As he entered the building, a deputy looked up from the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"A Deputy Curtis Wilson was supposed to come pick up a prisoner a few days ago, he ever make it?"

"Yeah, came by two, three days ago. Why? He missing?"

"Yes, he's missing." Realizing he hadn't asked Johnny enough questions, Ned inquired, "Do you know where he was taking him?"

"Just up to Roswell. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thanks, that'll be all."

Ned left the office, got on his horse, and started riding north; keeping his eye out for any signs of trouble.

Ned caught a few hours of sleep that night before again hitting the trail the next morning. Early afternoon, Ned heard voices in the distance. Knowing better than to make himself known, the deputy picketed his horse a ways off before slowly approaching the camp. He saw two men sitting by a fire and two more figures underneath their bedrolls. Hiding himself behind a boulder, Ned listened to the conversation the men were having.

"Bill, when are we gonna get out of here? Someone's bound to come looking for them sooner or later."

"You know the orders. Sit tight till the trial is over. Only two more days."

"Yeah, well I don't like it. Seems awfully risky to me."

"You can leave if you want. More money for me when Lee's man pays up."

"Fat chance."

Still staying behind the boulder, Ned called out.

"You in the camp! You're surrounded! Throw your weapons aside and-"

Ned was interrupted as one of the men fired a gun in his direction. The deputy returned fire, missing as the other man also pulled his gun and began shooting. Carefully counting the outlaws' shots, Ned occasionally returned fire, saving as many bullets as he could. Finally, neither one of the outlaws could return fire. Ned came out from behind the boulder and trained his pistol on the men.

"Alright, drop the guns."

The men complied and then raised their hands. Ned turned to the smaller of the two men and told him to tie his partner up.

"Get one of your friends to-"

Ned didn't hesitate in firing his weapon.

"NOW!"

The man complied and tied his partner up before Ned handcuffed him. The deputy then ran to the bedrolls and pulled the blankets back to find Curt and another man bound and gagged. Blood stained Curt's sleeve.

"You alright?" Ned asked as he took the gag off.

"I'll live. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, what else?"

"But Helen-"

"Had the baby days ago. And if you and Johnny ever-"

"We didn't think there would be trouble."

"Well then you obviously didn't think at all. This is Oliver Lee we're talking about!" Ned shook his head. "...We can argue about this on the way. He needs to get to trial, those two need to get to jail, and you need to get to a doctor."

**12MC12**

Ned and Curt got their prisoners to the sheriff in Roswell before they headed to the doctor's office. However, Ned had hardly gotten inside the building before he nearly exploded.

"YOU?! What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing," Jason replied.

"Don't you play games with me, I-"

"I have every right to be here and don't you try threatening me into leaving another practice!"

"Ned, what is he talking about?" Curt asked in confusion.

Ignoring Curt's question, Ned asked Jason, "Is there another doctor here?"

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Unless, of course, you're too high and mighty to accept help from the likes of me."

"Don't you go there! You're far from innocent and you know it!"

"I didn't commit any crime, did I?"

"With my sister? No. And it's a good thing you didn't. On the other hand, I still have a few charges that could be brought against you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please. It was no coincidence that things always disappeared from the medicine cabinet before you went out of town."

"Too bad you don't have any proof."

"I should've given you so much more than I did back in Artesia..."

"Sorry to interrupt," Curt began, "But I do have a bullet wound that honestly doesn't feel the greatest."

"I'll be outside when you're done," Ned replied as he walked back out the door.

Half an hour later, Curt came from the clinic, his arm in a sling. As the men mounted their horses, he turned to Ned.

"So what's the story? He wasn't very talkative."

"He was courting my sister several years ago and started seeing another woman behind her back. I never thought I'd have to deal with him again."

"...Well, hopefully you won't have to."

The men started the ride back home and arrived in North Fork two evenings later. They stopped by the office first to report to Johnny.

"Well, it's good to see the two of you alive," the marshal said, gesturing for them to sit. "What happened?"

"I got bushwhacked," Curt replied. "Me and the witness were held by two men Lee's people had hired. Thankfully Ned showed up when he did. ...I don't know if we would've been let go."

"Ned... I'm sorry we didn't-"

"I over reacted. If it was a job specifically meant for me, then I would have been the one to receive the wire. Even then..."

"Even then, I would have insisted on doing it for you," Curt replied. "And you wouldn't have talked me out of it. Thanks for saving my hide."

"Anytime."

"You two look exhausted," Johnny laughed. "Why don't you head on home?"

"No arguments here," Curt replied.

"How long until the Doc says you can return to active duty?"

"Just a few days, beginning of next week, probably."

"Sounds good. Ned, you got tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing."

After the men all said goodnight, Ned headed home and bedded down his horse before going inside. He found his sister at the kitchen table, deep in thought.

"Everything alright?"

"What...? Oh, Ned, welcome back. Did you find Curt?"

"Yeah. He took a bullet in the arm, but he'll be alright."

"Good..."

"Anna, you okay?"

"...There's just been a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

Anna shrugged, looking down at her cup of tea.

"...I guess I'm just missing Ma... and Cassie... and some of the people from Maryland. ...I was looking forward to coming home again, but... it's so much harder to not think about Ma. Her memory is everywhere..."

"I know what you mean."

"...And the friends... I'll go back to them, but... I was really excited to see Cassie again. I... I had so many things I wanted to talk to her about..."

"...Well, there's nothing that says you can't still do that."

"What do you mean? They're a thousand miles away."

"All of your schooling is paid for, isn't it? And you've been working at the clinic for almost as long as we've lived here. I think you could spend just a little bit of money on yourself every now and again. You should go visit Mark and Cassie."

"...But I told Doc-"

"Doc would understand if you wanted a week or two off. And it's not like they haven't managed without you before. You should go. It'd be good for you and I'm sure Mark and Cassie would love having you out."

"...Maybe I will."

"...Everyone else in bed?"

"Yes... though it's about time for Philip to be fed again... so he..." Anna was interrupted by her nephew's cries. "...Should wake Helen up soon."

Ned laughed before replying.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed and try to get what sleep I can. I'll see you in the morning."

Ned started to leave the kitchen, but Anna called out to him.

"Ned?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks for always being there."

"Love you, Sis."

"Love you, too."


End file.
